The sleepiness of mono
by Brentinator
Summary: Chase gets mono and EVERYONE goes nuts. Rated K plus. Slight Skase. :) I am really bad at summaries.


Chase's POV.

Apparently I was so tired last night, I literally passed out on the couch last night. Now I think I am coming down with something. My head hurts, my throat is burning and I feel like I'm standing next to the sun, I'm so hot. Not to mention, I'm EXTREMELY exhausted. I stood up to get some breakfast when I fell to the ground, ready to fall back to sleep. I heard three people coming down the stairs and some laughter.

"You are supposed to sleep in your capsule, not on the floor."

Kaz. Then I felt two people grab my arms and stand me up. I looked to see it was Bree and Skylar.

"Where's Oliver?" I asked.

"He's sleeping still. We woke up when we heard you fall." Skylar explained as she sat down in the donut chair.

"Oh."

Bree then laid her hand on my forehead, but pulled it back immediately.

"Chase, you are burning up!" She exclaimed as she helped me to the couch.

"I'm fine, Bree." I grumbled, but I really just wanted to avoid getting babied, especially with the new team around.

"Chase William Davenport, I know you don't feel good, so stop lying and tell me your symptoms!" Bree yelled, louder then she ever had, making Kaz and Skylar back up a little.

I groaned in annoyance before answering my older sister.

"My head hurts, my throat hurts, I feel really hot and I'm extremely exhausted."

"I'm gonna go get the thermometer. I'll be right back." Bree explained as she sped upstairs and was, as she said, right back.

She practically stuffed the thermometer in my mouth. 'Gosh I hate this.' I thought to myself as we were waiting for it to beep. Then Oliver came downstairs.

"Hey guys." Then he noticed his surroundings. "What is going on?"

"Chase is sick." Bree sighed.

"We haven't determined that yet." I grumbled with the thermometer in my mouth, making Bree snap at me.

"Do not talk with a thermometer in your mouth!"

I just ignored her. I was not getting off of my high horse, especially since I just got on. Meanwhile, Oliver started freaking out.

"Si-sick? You are kidding, right? Cause if he is sick, then that could get Skylar sick and that could get me sick and I do not handle getting sick well!" Oliver yelled as he started hyperventilating.

Kaz went over to him and started calming him down, meanwhile, we heard the beep that meant I could speak again.

"Oh thanks goodness!" I yelled, hurting my throat as Bree pulled it out of my mouth with a glare as she read it.

"102.3. That's really high." Bree sighed as she looked at me. "Chase, get some rest. I'm gonna call Mr. Davenport and ask him what to do."

"Ok. Thank you, Bree." I smiled.

"Also, no offense, but shut up because your voice sounds absolutely terrible." She smiled teasingly as she left, making me roll my eyes.

Kaz and Oliver followed suit, but Skylar stayed behind, looking at me.

"Are you gonna be ok?" She asked.

"Most definitely unless I have something deadly, which I doubt." I joked, making her laugh as well.

"Ok then." Skylar smiled as she made sure no one was looking before she gently kissed my forehead, making me getting butterflies in my stomach, no matter how I felt at the moment.

Then Bree came back with a slightly scared, but serious expression.

"What's wrong?" Skylar asked.

"Mr. Davenport told us to go ahead and take him to the hospital and he will meet us there." Bree explained.

My eyes widened from panic as I was about to protest, but this wasn't Bree, Leo and Adam, it was Skylar, Oliver and Kaz. And I am NOT doing that, especially since Skylar just kissed me.

Bree helped me up and to the car, since she had her licence, and started driving to the hospital, with Oliver in the front, and Kaz, Skylar and I in the back. Luckily, I didn't have to change my clothes because I had fallen, if you could even call it that, asleep in my clothes from the previous day. Skylar always made sure that the boys were distracted before running her hands through my hair, or kissing my cheek, or grasping my hand or etcetera, and I enjoyed every minute of it. We finally stopped outside of the hospital and Bree helped me out before we went inside. Bree explained everything to the receptionist and she told us that we had to wait for a little while until the doctor could see us. We sat down and I yawned before laying my head on Skylar's shoulder. Oliver shot a glare my way and Skylar just held me closer. After about a hour, why does that take so long?!, one of the doctors finally came to get us.

"So, what seems to be the issue?" One of the female doctors asked as she sat down and smiled.

I explained my symptoms, with some unwanted help from Bree and Oliver, and the doctor looked at her papers after she wrote it down.

"I'm gonna have to do a blood test to determine what I think is wrong, so Chase, if you could come with me?" She asked as she stood up.

I tried to follow, but almost fell on my face if Skylar hadn't caught me.

"I'll go with you guys if I can, so he doesn't fall again." She explained with a smile.

"Thank you, ma'am." The doctor smiled as we went into the room.

Skylar helped me into the chair as the doctor wrapped a tight elastic band across my arm. I started internally freaking out, and Skylar seemed to notice as she squeezed my other hand with a reassuring smile on her face, making me smile back just as I felt the needle get inserted into my skin. I winced for a minute before I felt myself getting dizzy and even more sleepy. Then I felt the needle leave and the elastic band get taken off my arm. I smiled as Skylar as the nurse brought over a glass of juice.

"Thanks you." I smiled as I took a small sip of it.

Then Skylar and I went back to the room I was in previously and saw Mr. Davenport talking to Bree, Oliver and Kaz, but they immediately stopped when we came in. I shrugged it off as I sat back down on the bed while Mr. Davenport laid his hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him with a smile before the doctor came back.

"How is he?" Mr. Davenport asked immediately.

"Well, we did a blood test. It looks like mononucleosis." The doctor explained subtlety.

"Come again?" Kaz asked.

"To simplify it, mono. He'll be alright, but he needs to avoid strenuous activity for awhile. If he gets worse, or the symptoms don't go away after 4-5 weeks, come back, but he should be fine." The doctor explained as we all left.

-Next day-

"Mmm." I moaned as I felt some pain from my headache practically go through my entire body.

I was currently under one of the most fluffy blankets in the entire penthouse and surrounded by medication for my constant symptoms. I decided to call someone and the first name of the person just so happened to be.

"SKYLAR!"

I immediately coughed afterwards, my throat feeling worse. She immediately came down the stairs.

"Are you feeling any better?" She asked.

I shook my head before replying.

"Is there by any chance you could get me a drink? My throat is killing me."

"No problem." She smiled as she opened the fridge and pulled out the orange juice.

As soon as she brought it over to me, she put her hand on my forehead.

"I should probably check your temperature." She sighed as she pulled out the thermometer and put it in my mouth.

After a few minutes, it beeped and she pulled it out.

"How bad is it?" I asked as I started coughing again, rubbing my throat as I did so.

"Your fever has gone down slightly. It's at 102.1 now." She explained with a small smile.

"That's good." I smiled back.

She was about to leave when I called out.

"Wait. Do you wanna watch a movie? I'm really bored down here." I explained.

"Are you feeling up to it?" She asked.

I nodded and she grabbed Aladdin, one of my favorite ones, as she sat down on the couch. Soon enough, we had changed position so that she was sitting pretty much straight up while I had my head on her legs. After the movie was over, I felt her slide our from under me and whisper.

"Goodnight Chase." Before hearing her walk out.

I smiled before I fell asleep.

Bree's POV.

"Hey Leo. Just called to say hey and wanting to catch up with you and Adam...I guess I'll call you back later." I sighed as I hung up the phone before looking at my brother sleeping on the couch.

I grinned and was about to go upstairs when I heard him whimper in his sleep. Running over immediately, I grabbed him in my arms and held him against my chest, trying to lull him back into a dreamless sleep.

"Shh. It's ok, Chasey." I whispered quietly.

He whimpered in response as he started squirming.

"No calm down. It's ok." I whispered again.

After that, he settled back down. I ruffled his hair, and went to bed myself since it was pretty late.

-Next day-

I woke up, feeling nicely refreshed as I grabbed my breakfast when I heard Chase coughing hard. I went over to him and rubbed his back when he stopped. I smiled as I washed my hands and ate my breakfast before the mission alert went off. Chase woke up immediately and got up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where are you going?" I demanded as I crossed my arms.

"Mission alert." He told me with a extremely horse voice.

"No way. You heard what the doctor said. No strenuous activity. And I am completely sure a mission falls into the category."

"Bree, let me go with you guys. They need my help!" He yelled before coughing again.

"Not happening. You need to rest." I told him.

Then Mr. Davenport came up.

"Bree, what is going on?" He demanded.

"Tell "mission leader" that he is to sick to go on the mission." I explained as I crossed my arms.

"Sorry Chase. You need to rest." Mr. Davenport sighed as he went down.

"You heard him. Couch, now." I told him.

He summed back to the couch and I went downstairs.

-Couple weeks later-

Chase's POV.

"Is my fever gone yet?" I asked my older sister who was about to put the thermometer in my mouth.

"Well, let's find out." She grinned as she put it in.

After it beeped, she pulled it out and grinned evily.

"Well, I could tell you can't get off the couch because of this...but I think your good. 99.9." She announced.

"Yay." I smiled happily.

"Just remember to avoid strenuous activity for a little while longer, ok?" I asked.

He nodded and got up just as we heard a very loud cough.

"What was that?" I asked and looked at Chase, who immediately raised his hands in the air.

"That was not me."

We both looked at the stairs to see Skylar coming down in a bathrobe, hacking her head off.

"Oh boy." Bree sighed before saying. "I'll grab the thermometer. Chase, get her back into bed."

I nodded and grabbed Skylar's arm gently before leading her upstairs.

"Thanks Chase." She whispered hoarsly.

"Your welcome."

Then we heard a yell from Oliver, making us both bust into laughter.

"I told you she would get sick!"

The end.

 **I had a lot of fun writing this!**

 **Please check out my story Magic comes with a price. It is a crossover with Once upon a time and I don't think many people like it.**

 **Also, it you wanna enter my One shot contest, let me know. I reveal the winner on July 9th and I only have two contestants.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
